bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheldon's Bedroom
What's in Sheldon's Bedroom? Sheldon's bedroom set is the "Princeton" set, in cherry wood, from Home Comfort Furniture and includes the bed, a 5 drawer chest and a 3 drawer nightstand. The sister nightstand is out in the living room, at the edge of the alcove (usually has the Halo helmet on it). Like the rest of the apartment, the artwork and collectibles displayed in Sheldon's bedroom change frequently. Among items seen are: 'Furnishings' *S01E04 Seville laundry sorter (behind the bedroom door) *S01E04 Princeton bedroom set by Home Comfort Furniture *S01E04 Apogee desk lamp by Cal Lighting , on the night stand *S01E04 Sterilite black storage crates , on the bookshelf *S01E04 wicker basket on the dresser *S01E04 Navy blue reading pillow by Brentwood on the bed *S01E15 black drum lamp shade w silver lining from Progress Lighting *S01E15 Better Homes and Gardens adjustible key table lamp 'Artwork' *S01E04 A poster of the Building of the Golden Gate Bridge, by Lieberman's Gallery , seen on the wall behind the door in Season One, Episodes 1 thru 15. *S01E04 A miniature replica of the Golden Gate Bridge by Metal Works is often seen on the dresser *S01E04 two House of Secrets posters by artist Brandon Ragnar Johnson , for the comic store in Burbank, CA *S01E04 blueprints above the bed *S01E04 photo print of red lightning to the left of the closet *S01E04 unidentified green and black image, framed to the left of the bedroom door *S01E15 A poster of the Golden Gate Bridge During Construction, by Poster Revolution , replaces the Lieberman's poster from the pilot *S01E15 framed photo of blue lightning, seen to the right of the bed *S02E17 a poster for the Empire State Express (train) can be seen on the back of the door 'Comic Books' *'S01E04 Green Lantern #8 (1961) framed above the bed *S01E04 Superman #197 (1967) framed above the bed *S01E04 another unidentified Green Lantern classic, framed above the bed *S01E04 Strange Adventures #140 (1962) framed above the bed *S01E04 Batman #502 (1993), in the bins on the bookshelf *S01E11 Showcase: Superman Volume 1 , on the bookcase *S01E04 Showcase: Superman Family Volume 1 , on the bookcase *S01E04 Showcase: The Atom, Volume 1 , on the bookcase *S01E04 Showcase: Wonder Woman, Volume 1 , on the bookcase *S01E04 Showcase: Martian Manhunter, Volume 1 , on the bookcase *S01E04 Showcase: The Flash Volume 1 , on the bookcase *S01E04 Showcase: Metamorpho Volume 1 , on the bookcase *S01E04 The Flash #14, July 1988 issue , seen in the bins *S01E04 The Spectre #5 (Vol. 3), April 1993 issue , seen in the bins *S01E04 The Tempest #2, December 1996 issue , seen in the bins *S01E15 Showcase #10 Featuring Lois Lane (October 1957) *S01E15 The Flash, Volume 1, #139 (September 1963) *S01E15 Secret Origins #1 (1961) *S01E15 Giant Superman Annual #1 (1960) *S02E03 Green Lantern, Vol.3, Issue 25 (June 1992) *S02E03 Rise of the Spectre, Issue 3 (Feb 1993) *S02E03 Superman, Vol. 2, Issue 89 (May 1994) *S02E06 Romona takes away Sheldon's Batman #680 (January 2008) *S02E16 Sheldon is seen reading The Flash #247 (December 2008) *S02E17 Justice League, Issue #82 , (November 1993) *S02E17 Green Lantern Annual #1 (June 1992) *S02E17 Detective Comics (featuring Batman) Issue #685 (March 1995) 'Other Items: Items used by Sheldon in various episodes that appear to be kept in the bedroom, rather than out in the apartment at large: *S01E01 Green Lantern battery and ring (started in the living room, but by Season Two seems to have disappeared into the bedroom) *S02E01 Sheldon's Flip-Fold *S02E02 Star Trek original series science tricorder replica from Diamond Select *S02E03 Lionel 6 car train above the shelves *S02E17 Sheldon's Japaneese puzzle box , on his dresser, is destroyed by Penny *S02E17 Batman ArtFX statue, black costume version, by Kotobukiya ; seen in the bookshelf next to the bed *S02E17 Mini Hoberman Sphere , rainbow colored, on the dresser *his Klingon Bat'Leth War Sword *S05E09 Sheldon's Boba Fett mask *Sheldon's model trains (Sheldon gets an HO-guage model railroad starter set in "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation") *Hulk Hands (Raj gives them to Sheldon in "The Psychic Vortex") S01E04-2.jpg|S01E04 - mom has had enough S01E04-3.jpg|S01E04 - goodnight Sheldon s02e17-1.jpg|S02E17 - Penny and the puzzle box S02E17-2.jpg|S02E17 - Sheldon packs for a conference sheldonbedroomprop-morsecodetapper.jpg|Morse code tapper on the wall